


waiting.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [74]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé’s parents thought she was living with her head in the clouds.or: Padmé's parents want their daughter to settle down already, but she's waiting for the right one to do it with.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> day 74, drabble 74.
> 
> Prompt 074 - clouds.

Padmé’s parents thought she was living with her head in the clouds. Her bohemian lifestyle clashed with the more traditional values of her parents, but they felt that everything could be solved if Padmé just settled down and got married already. She was nearly thirty-five after all. But Padmé was perfectly happy waiting for the right person, no matter how long it took. Then she was introduced to a man named Anakin at a work function, and everything changed. Within four months, she was Mrs. Skywalker. Her parents were thrilled, but Padmé was happiest. She’d finally, finally found true love.


End file.
